May Parker
May Parker is the aunt and legal guardian of Peter Parker. She was married to Peter's biological uncle Ben Parker before his demise. Biography ''Captain America: Civil War May waited for her nephew Peter to come home as Tony Stark paid them a visit wanting to offer Peter an "internship". May was very excited by the opportunity. Later, May tended Peter's bruises asking her nephew how he came to get them. Peter told her he got into a fight with a guy from Brooklyn named Steve and his friend who was huge. Spider-Man: Homecoming May let Peter's best friend Ned Leeds wait in Peter's room to build the LEGO Death Star. Later, when Peter came home, May heard a crash from Peter's room as Ned dropped the LEGO so went to see what the noise was. Seeing that Peter was home, May suggested they go out for Thai food. Peter declined on Ned's behalf. In the restaurant, May noticed that Peter wasn't eating much and she warned her nephew to run for safety if he ever came across any crimes like the Queens Community Bank robbery. The waiter gave them a free dish on the house because he found May attractive although May played coy. A few nights later, May gave Peter and Ned a lift to Liz Toomes' house party. She comforted Peter because she could see he was nervous, although she wasn't aware of the real reason why. She told them both to have fun and then drove away. When she was informed by Peter's school that he tried to skip class, May confronted her nephew. She told him that she knew all about him sneaking out at night and wanted to help. Peter told her that he had lost the Stark internship and May comforted him. After Peter successfully invited Liz to the homecoming dance, Peter asked May for her help. She showed him how to dance, gave him a suit and corsage to give to Liz and taught him how to tie a Windsor knot in his tie. She then dropped him at Liz's house. A few days after the homecoming dance, Peter didn't realize May was home and put on the Spider-Man suit. May walked in and was shocked to see her nephew suited up. Avengers: Endgame Aunt May attended Tony Stark's funeral with Peter. Spider-Man: Far From Home ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Peter Parker - Nephew. *Tony Stark - Guest; deceased. *Ned Leeds - Guest. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) - Marisa Tomei **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' - Marisa Tomei **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Marisa Tomei **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' - Marisa Tomei Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *This is the youngest version of Aunt May to be introduced into the movies, being at least in her late 30's/early 40's, while most versions depict her as being old enough to be Peter's grandmother (or at least already having gray hair). Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Aunt_May.png ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Hottie_May.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 1.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 2.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 4.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Theatrical Poster 02.jpg ''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' FFH Aunt May.jpg Spider-Man and May.jpg See Also *Aunt May Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Aunts Category:Wives Category:Earth-199999